1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a shelter, and, more particularly, a quickly assembled shelter involving ear, slot, and peg construction wherein furniture members provide structural support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pre-manufactured shelters have been designed and manufactured. Such shelters generally are both heavy and bulky to transport, and difficult and unwieldy to assemble or disassemble, making their use generally undesirable.
What is needed is a pre-manufactured structure which:
a. utilizes lightweight components which are readily assembled and disassembled by one person; PA1 b. when disassembled, may be formed into a compact package for storage and transportation, fitting into a standard size pickup bed; PA1 c. provides a comfortable and sturdy shelter having an off-the ground bed, storage shelving and a table; and PA1 d. is appropriate as a temporary shelter where a shelter more sturdy, durable, and comforab1e than a tent is desired, as for recreational uses like camping, hunting, fishing, and skiing, for construction site lodging, disaster emergency housing, or for military use.